


Figuring it out

by Twitzy



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, a lot of words for little action, no wives no kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twitzy/pseuds/Twitzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård needs a little time to find out what this is supposed to be, and Vegard is already one step ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figuring it out

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so. This. Ummm...I don't know. I wrote this in the middle of the night, as you do.  
> Very minor proofreading, and I'm honestly not even sure if everything makes sense, but heh :D  
> Have fun reading maybe, I hope you're at least somewhat entertained.

Vegard was smiling broadly, showing off two rows of shiny teeth. He was feeling nicely warm and calm, surrounded by a group of friends and his younger brother. There were empty glasses on the low table and one of the guys was already leaning back against the couch with his head resting on the soft brown leather, mouth open and no sign of consciousness to be seen.  
They joked and talked and laughed, keeping the conversation in a constant stream of words and gestures while they took turns refilling their drinks.  
Somehow the conversation turned to the showbiz duo ‘Ylvis’ and the good and the bad that fame had brought with it.  
Bård grinned when someone mentioned how weird it must be to have strangers obsess over them.  
“Yeah it’s kind of strange. Last week this woman came up to me and told me I’m her Free Pass.”  
“Her what?”  
Vegard chuckled. He had heard the story before, right after it happened, and it had been too funny not to take advantage of it and remind Bård of it every time they went outside for several days.  
“Her Free Pass. Like, when people have a list of celebrities they would…well, do… and if they ever get the chance, it’s not considered cheating by their husband or wife or whatever.”  
“So basically she told you she wants to fuck you?”  
Bård laughed and rubbed his neck uneasily.  
“I guess, kind of.”  
The other guys laughed, except for Rune who was still fast asleep.  
“I’m actually glad I don’t get _that_ kind of attention. Funny as it may seem, it gets a bit annoying to go out with him and to have men and women drool all over themselves at the sight.”  
Vegard purposely exaggerated because nothing made his little brother more uncomfortable than this kind of false compliment.  
Bård suddenly got a twinkle in his eye, and Vegard knew there was something coming to get back at him.

“You know Vegard, if I was gay I’d be obsessed with you. Don’t sell yourself short. Well, shorter than you are. There are some crazy ones that like you better.”

Bård’s smile was blinding and Vegard couldn’t grasp everything of what his brother had just said.  
“Good you’re not gay then. That’d start up an entirely different problem.”, he said, his voice showing no sign of the confusion in his mind.  
He shouldn’t even pay attention to comments like these, but they had gotten more common during the last months. Vegard didn’t quite know what to make of it yet, maybe Bård just felt the need to make him feel appreciated in his own, incredibly weird way.  
He decided to let it go and as the evening went on, they moved from one subject to the next before finally calling it a night and going home to sleep off the light buzz in their bodies.  
Vegard kept pondering about his brother’s comment until the moment his head hit the pillow and he fell asleep.  
In turn, Bård kept pondering why the heck he had said it until he went to bed, and he kept lying awake for another hour, beating himself up for being so stupidly open about whatever this was.  
Convincing himself that it might have just been conceived as the regular comedic banter between them, he managed to get some hours of restless sleep.

* * *

Bård still wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted, or when he had started to want something that went beyond what they were used to. He spent half of his time around his brother anyway, so why was there this nagging feeling of ‘never enough’ constantly clawing its way back to the front line of thoughts in his mind.  
He began to feel giddy in the morning before the office door would open and Vegard would step in, dressed casually as always in some jeans and a sweater that instantly made Bård think about how huggable he looked like this.  
_What the hell!? ,_ he asked himself and mentally splashed himself with ice water to snap himself out of this…thing.  
Day after day he spent like this, wheels turning in his mind and thoughts turning inward more and more until even his favorite barista at the café around the corner said that he was unusually quiet lately.  
That was when he decided _fuck it_ , he’d just have to try something to find out what this was all about.

* * *

It was a boring interview, and all Bård could do to keep himself entertained was to cautiously build inside jokes around the answers that he was supposed to give the blonde woman that sat across from them. He shared a small couch with Vegard, their bodies almost touching yet not quite.  
She talked obnoxiously loud and her gestures were so forward he would have liked to tie her hands behind her back to make her stop moving so much. And not in a fun way.  
“So how is it, working with your brother?”  
Bård could almost feel said brother wanting to roll his eyes at the question. It felt like they had answered this a million times already, and repeating this over and over again made him doubt any journalist’s dedication to their job. Was research such a hard thing to do?  
On the outside however, he smiled politely and Vegard began to answer with rehearsed words.  
“It’s really quite convenient, you know. We know how the other thinks and works, so we don’t have to explain a lot to each other. Being related and working together has its ups and downs, but we seem to be doing fine.”  
Bård smiled at the woman. He could see that she wanted something more to make her audience go _Awww_ , and to get those ratings up. Well then, he thought, he’d have to deliver.  
“We are so in sync that many people who don’t know we’re brothers think that we’re a couple, actually. And I gotta say, I’m not gay, but that bond we have is so strong and sincere that I truly feel like this is what having a boyfriend would be like. There’s no bullshit, there’s no cheating allowed. I have to be able to trust him completely, and the other way around. And usually one look is enough to communicate. You only get that from a good relationship and years of being together.”  
Bård could feel Vegard’s posture getting rigid next to him, if only for a split second.  
The audience thought his words to be both funny and adorable, it seemed, as they aw-ed and clapped in response to his explanation.  
The host nodded and smiled before looking at her cue card for the next question.  
The brothers endured the interview another 4 or 5 questions before heading off backstage after saying goodbye to the audience and the cameras that were pointed at their faces.  
  
Vegard was ignoring him. Bård noticed right away that the other didn’t look at him and responded in the shortest way possible.  
Bård reached out to tap his shoulder and Vegard turned around and faced him.“Yes, Bård?”  
“Why are you so quiet? What’s wrong?”  
Vegard let out a breath of air that he had kept in his lungs for way too long now.  
“Yes I am. I don’t know what you’re doing and why you’re doing it. You keep putting me in a position I don’t know how to work with. Is something up? Did I do something that makes you want to give me a hard time, or is this a really shitty prank?”  
Vegard looked annoyed, that much was obvious. Bård bit his lip, trying to figure out if he should dare to be bold, or if he should back off.  
Damn his older brother for being so good at keeping a blank façade of a face, showing no emotion and letting no one see what was going on inside his head.  
Mind reading would certainly be helpful right now.  
Bård sighed and let his hands tap against the sides of his thighs in a steady rhythm.  
“No. That’s not it. I don’t know. I’ve been having a weird time. I’m sorry that you got affected by it.”  
Vegard raised an eyebrow, asking the question without having to use actual words. _One look is enough to communicate._  
“I don’t know!” Bård huffed and began walking around.  
“Okay”, said Vegard, “tell me when you know.”  
The older one grinned and turned to exit the room, leaving behind a very stunned Bård with too many thoughts firing through his brain at once.

* * *

 It took some time, almost two weeks, before Bård had come to terms with this new thing that corrupted his thoughts constantly now. It wasn’t just ‘never enough’ anymore. Instead it had turned to ‘never close enough’, and he could say without a doubt now that he was truly fucked by the universe, or destiny, or biology, or whatever was responsible for him wanting his brother.  
He had passed the stages of grief, which was incredibly funny to him because who could ever say they mourned over the fact that they loved their sibling too much.  
Yes, he had been shocked when he had realized it fully, and even though he had maybe known already in some hidden corner of his mind, it was still hard work to make it past the denial and anger that came next. He tried to bargain and to test himself, telling himself that maybe if he could be fine with liking men in general, this other part would go away. He even tried reverse psychology, but honestly that just made it worse.  
So now, after all those stages and all those attempts of dealing with it on his own, he gave up.  
He gave up, got into his car and drove to the other end of town to his brother’s apartment.

* * *

Vegard smiled when he opened the door. _He knew_ , Bård thought. He had always known. _That bastard knows me better than I know myself._  
“Hey.”, he said and opened the door for Bård to come in.  
“Aren’t you going to ask why I’m here?”  
“I figured you’ll tell me eventually.”  
The dark curls bounced a little when Vegard flopped back down onto the sofa where he seemed to have been sitting before. A bag of chips was on the table and a glass of apple juice next to it.  
Vegard grabbed the remote control and zapped through the channels until he stopped when he came across “The Ugly Truth”, which was already halfway over.  
Bård looked back and forth between his brother and the door, before resigning and sitting down next to him, still a considerable distance between them, secured by a pillow and Bård’s jacket that he had taken off when he had come inside.  
They sat in silence and watched the movie until the very end.  
The credits were still playing when Bård finally spoke up.  
“You know Vegard, if I were gay I’d be on my knees sucking your dick right now.”  
He felt like his blood pressure was high enough to burst a vein. Maybe he’d die of internal bleeding before he would have to witness the harsh answer to his idiotic attempt of being honest.  
“It’s almost sad you’re not gay then, huh?” said Vegard and turned to look him directly in the eyes.  
There were lines around his eyes and laughter bubbling up behind the stoic mask on his face.  
“You don’t have to start with a blowjob though. You can try kissing first.”  
Bård tried to trust his body with regulating his oxygen levels, but honestly he felt like he could faint any second now. Why the hell had he thought this would be easy? Was Vegard making fun of him?  
“Are you making fun of me?” Bård asked, almost sounding like he was joking.  
“Nah.”, was all Vegard said in return and then he closed the space between them in one smooth move.  
Bård felt his brother’s hand on the back of his neck, pulling him towards himself and then there were warm lips on his own and his eyes closed on their own accord.  
He felt skin and teeth and tongue, and he couldn’t step away now, even if he wanted to. Which he didn’t. Bård’s chest was beginning to rise and fall faster with each passing second that he was lip locked with Vegard. The hand on his neck was sliding down to his shoulder and Bård actually had to grin a little when he felt Vegard lean back and lay down on the couch, pulling the younger one on top of himself.  
It happened too fast to realize, but suddenly there were fingertips on his bare back and stomach, a hand sliding inside his jeans and touching all the skin within reach.  
All this time, Bård kept caressing that gorgeous mouth that he had been dying to kiss for weeks now, running his fingers through the dark hair and holding onto the curls which seemed to make the other man respond even more to every touch and flick of tongue against his own.  
Vegard slid one leg between Bård’s and lifted his hips, pressing up against his brother in the most vulgar move he could think of.  
The younger one pulled back from the kiss and moaned into the crook of Vegard’s neck before latching onto the soft skin he found there.  
Vegard hummed in agreement of the treatment he was given and made sure to keep up the circling motion with his hips while his hands wandered up and down on the beautiful body on top of him.  
Bård was too far gone already to stop himself from pressing back down against the hard length he could feel even through his brother’s jeans, and so he did just that.  
He put an effort into finding out what would make the other let out the loudest, filthiest sounds.  
If this was how vocal Vegard was during a moment like this one, the mere thought of what he would sound like when Bård had free range of action and knew about his sweet spots already turned him on beyond compare.  
They were panting, holding onto each other and moving in this sudden scene of pleasure, pushing each other higher and higher until there was nothing left for them to reach except the point of no return, making their toes curl and their voices break.  
  
When Bård came back down from his high, there was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and Vegard lifted his still clothed arm to wipe it off in a loving gesture.  
“Damn”, said Bård.  
Vegard nodded and shrugged “Yep. So this happened.”  
Bård made a move to push himself up and off of his brother, trying to clear his head after what they had just done.  
Vegard had other plans, however, because as soon as he guessed the other’s intents, he wrapped his legs tightly around him, followed by his arms, clinging to him like an overgrown koala bear.  
“You’re not allowed to move yet. I want to hold you.”  
Bård groaned into Vegard’s shoulder.  
“But I feel icky. And you just came in your pants, that can’t much more comfortable.”, he said but let his weight fall back onto his brother.  
“We can shower later.”, Vegard offered quietly and smiled when he felt Bård nod against his shoulder.  
“So…is this a thing now? Are we a thing?” Bård asked after pushing himself up enough to look at Vegard.  
The latter let his fingers slide down the column of Bård’s back before looking at him.  
“Seems like it. Are you okay with that?” Even though Vegard didn’t like to show emotion, it wasn’t hard to guess that he was insecure in this moment, not even for an emotional klutz like Bård.  
“Hell yeah.”, said Bård with a gentle smile on his lips and reached down to kiss Vegard again, softer this time, not driven by the same urgency as before.

Then he laid his head down to rest on Vegard’s chest, who wrapped his arms around him for a moment. They barely managed to stay like this for more than two minutes though, and eventually the need to clean up made them get up and head to the shower.

It all doesn’t seem so bad now, thought Bård, even though he knew this was only the start of a very complicated future. But they’d find a way to deal with it, whatever might happen next.  
At least they knew they were still in sync, thinking and feeling the same. Just like it had always been.


End file.
